


An American Tradition Since 1940-ish

by Blacwings



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: Stucky DrabbleRated M for language and sexual contentI do not claim to own these characters.-----Steve and Bucky are on the road and need a pit stop
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	An American Tradition Since 1940-ish

They had been on the road for hours since their last pee break, Steve wanted to go on a road trip with boyfriend and catch up on the sites and changes in the country. Since Steve was stuck in the ice and Buck being under the tyrannical control of Hydra; the two had missed a lot and television could only cover so much.

  
It was coming up on Bucky’s turn to drive so Steve could sneak in a nap, Steve’s eyes wandered over to his brunette love that was day dreaming out the window completely oblivious to the world around him. A car horn and blaring from above the dashboard shaking Steve from his thoughts and causing him to jerk the steering wheel to the right, making Bucky’s face to slam into the glass window.

  
“SHIT, What the hell Steve?!” Bucky winced as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead that was now turning red from hitting the window. After making sure he wasn’t bleeding in the vanity mirror “Dude?” he questioned.

  
“Sorry babe, I um…I was watching you.” Steve giggled keeping his eyes on the road this time. “You looked really cute zoning out with the sun pouring over you. You know like a cat in a sunny window?"

  
"So, you decide to bounce my face off the fucking glass too, and crack my sunglasses…” Bucky pouted as he examined the pieces of red and black plastic in his lap. “I really liked these".

  
“You stole them from Tony, it isn’t like you bought them” Steve scoffed. 

  
“That isn’t the _point_ ya punk, I had to work to get these! Do you know how guarded that man is with his accessories? Laser trip lines, pass codes, biological encryption!” Bucky emphasized while talking with his hands.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry Buck. I won’t look at you anymore and I’ll buy you some new sunglasses.” Steve apologized.

“I didn’t say that; just don’t kill us before we get to the next pit stop for lunch.” Bucky ended his sentence by sticking out his tongue. “Where are we headed anyway? I stopped paying attention about an hour ago, or maybe I lost my memory from that… what did Nat call it when she got Clint back from Loki’s control, cranial re-calibration?”

“Shut up Buck, you’re stronger than that. You have the hardest head then anyone we know, that includes Stark.” Giving Bucky a sideways smirk.

  
“You like my hard head Stevie-boy, among other things” giving his blushing boyfriend a devilish smile. Bucky didn’t miss the way Steve had to adjust himself a little in the seat at the innuendo he had alluded to. “Dear me, Steve are you okay over there? You seem a little... uncomfortable.”

“Ha ha, no Buck I’m good. Just getting comfortable” Steve knew his ears were pink, because let’s face it Bucky talking dirty always got him all hot and bothered. “What are ya..., Buck!?”

Bucky had unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to unzip Steve’s pants “relax Stevie; consider this payback for trying to rearrange my face.” Bucky chuckled he proceeded to free the Captain’s cock from the confines of his jeans, and slowly pumped him with his flesh hand.

“B-Bucky we’re on the road, I’m driving, this isn’t s-safe ah…” Bucky had slipped his lips over Steve’s dick and giggled at the noises his lover was making out of embarrassment and surprise. "Buck this isn’t cool, People can ahh … see, Fuck.” Steve swerved a little bit after Bucky had reached into his jeans to fondle his balls. 

  
“Firstly, we are in a giant truck above all the cars, no one besides Mac-truck Larry over there can see us, Secondly the windows are tinted, and lastly that’s half the fun.” Bucky explained while tying his hair back into a ponytail, so it wouldn’t get stuck in Steve’s fly. “Nuh uh, hands on the wheel buddy boy 10 and 2.” Bucky swatted Steve’s hand away from touching himself to get more friction.

  
“They’re not _that_ dark.” Steve tried to argue but gave up as soon as Bucky had dipped low and began to work on him again. It took everything for Steve to not drive off the road when he suddenly came in Bucky’s mouth. He loved the man more than words could say, in the 40’s they had to hide everything and now it was liberating to be able to openly say that he loved Bucky with everything he had.

  
As Bucky was cleaning up and rearranged the Captain back into his pants, Steve had pulled off into a gas station and was pulling into a parking spot. “Are you full or are you ready for a snack?” Steve inquired as he watched Bucky retie his hair back into a small bun at the base of his skull. 

  
“What’s on the menu Stevie, is it sloppy seconds?” Bucky winked while wiping the sides of his mouth with his thumb.

  
“As appetizing as that sounds I’m a little worn out from your ‘payback’. How about that fine establishment over there, it looks nice?” Steve pointed towards a yellow sign with red lettering.

  
“Really Steve, Wendy’s? Those are everywhere.” Bucky cringed

  
“Geese old man are you that blind? What happened to the ex-sniper, winter assassin, never miss your mark, smoking hot 25 going on 90-year-old I love?” Steve poked the other man in the thigh and laughed when Bucky smacked him in the arm. “Look under the Hess sign gorgeous.”

  
“Shut up asshole. Wha…? Oh, yes I think Stuckey’s would be a grand place to grab some snacks, and then sloppy seconds in the bathroom.” Bucky leaned over to silence whatever retorts Steve with his own mouth.

The two large men walked into the store hand in hand nonchalantly looking around for the restroom sign. 

"10-o'clock babe," Bucky pulled at their clasped hands informing Steve of where they needed to go.

“Baby if you don’t keep quiet someone is going to find us and it’s going to be strange having to explain why they found Captain America balls deep in the infamous. winter. soldier. Ah, god you are amazing” Steve emphasized his last words with the sharp thrusts of his pelvis. Bucky was a whimpering mess leaning over the counter pumping his hand in time with Steve’s rhythm. “Look at that face Buck you are fucking gorgeous.”

  
“Steve, I c-can’t, ahnnn…fuck, baby I’m close.” Bucky pressed his forehead against the mirror the cool glass being a stark contrast from how hot his skin was. He could feel Steve’s dick twitching inside him, Bucky knew they both weren’t going to last too much longer.

  
Steve pulled Bucky flush against his chest sucking a mark into the sweet spot just under Bucky’s ear tipping him over the edge. Bucky’s muscles contracted around Steve setting off his own climax; “Oh God, F-fuck Bucky… ah, unnn!”

  
“Stevie, mhm that was the hottest bathroom quickie we’ve had in a long time.” Bucky ran his hand over the Formica counter top to steady themselves as Steve was draped over his heaving body.

  
“I’d give it a solid, eight out of ten.” Steve pecked kisses along the back of Bucky’s neck, whilst unsheathing himself from his lover. "Now let's look around and see what we can get to commemorate our little stop." Steve said as he threw the paper towel in the trash can he use to dry his hands after cleaning him and Bucky up.

  
“Have you gentlemen found everything alright today?” the cashier inquired as she was handed the bag of Pecan toffee brittle/ Coffee mug gift set.

  
“This place is amazing, we’ll have to come back again and try some of the other… delicacies that you guys have to offer.” Bucky handed the cashier the ten dollars and for their purchase.

  
“Thanks, we may be small but we’re known for some tasty treats, would it be too forward if I asked for a picture with you guys? We don’t get very many famous people out here in the sticks of North Carolina.” The cashier giggled. Knowing full well what the two men had been doing in the single stall Men's room in the back of the small store.

  
“Ma’am we’d be happy to, where would you like us to stand?” Steve pointed between himself and Bucky with a questioning expression.

  
“Could I stand between you two? My friends will never believe me if I didn’t have proof. You know pics or it didn’t happen, right?” she nervously shrugged and pulled out her cell phone turning it to selfie mode.

  
“Wait hold on, we can set the phone on the counter and use the timer setting so that it can fit everyone in. Us super soldiers only come in two sizes, hunky and breathtakingly beefy.” Bucky Winked while balancing the cashier’s phone against the side of the register, when he noticed that the length of her arm wouldn't be able to fit the two larger men and herself in the camera frame.

"Have a safe trip you guys! Oh, and don't forget to try the Barbecue place I told you about in South Carolina!!" the cashier waved at the two men from the counter of the store. 

  
"You got it darlin' we'll put it on our list. Have a great weekend." Bucky called over his shoulder raising the small bag with the souvenirs they purchased. 

  
Steve rummaged in his pants pocket for the truck keys. Ready to be back on the road to wherever their adventure was going to lead them. "So Buck, where to now?" Steve asked tossing the keys over to his partner. 

  
Catching the keys easily and unlocking the truck, Bucky smiled happy; "Wherever you want to go Babe, I'm with you to the end of the line." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of pairing and content. I hope it came out okay. I probably stated this ten million times over the past 2 years.  
> I have another story that's in the works that is actually the same beginning but doesn't take the sexual turn that this one did.  
> >/////< Thank you to whomever read my little smutty fic. <3
> 
> Also the store is real here is the site:  
> https://stuckeys.com/


End file.
